


Heathens

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: Supernatural bandom boys falling in love [4]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Basically they are the elements sort of?, Josh is air, Kellin is water, M/M, Oli is fire, Other, Vic is earth, and magic stuff, and they all fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All my friends are Heathens take it slow,<br/>wait for them to ask you who you know,"</p><p>-<br/>Vic knew he was an element, he also knew he could never be complete without the other three. His quest to find Water, Air and Fire begins when he runs into a beautiful boy with charcoal hair, who is already a third of his problems solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I'M A SMOL POLY BEAN. 
> 
> Also obsessed with Heathens btw. Ok so I was like "What super power would I have," (Just watched Suicide Squad if you;re wondering why) and I wanted something Earth based and then I was liked. POLY RELATIONSHIP WHERE THEY'RE ALL FOUR ELEMENTS.
> 
> And here we are.

When Vic met Kellin, he felt like he'd unwillingly embarked on a mission and had reached his first stage of completion. Not just because Kellin was utterly beautiful, and his movements were as fluid as water itself; but also because the Earth without water is just a dry, inhabitable place, and he felt he'd been living as such until he met the other. He was taller than himself but not overly so, with these curling charcoal locks that were tinged blue his eyes were like pools by themself, leaving Vic the need to fall into them and spend forever in their merciless depths. If love at first sight existed, it was in this man's eyes. They met in a cafe, where they sat and talked for a while about normal human things like music and books, and whether life was at all worth living. As their spirits had been reincarnated so many times, they felt as if they'd known each other forever. This was a timeline where he'd met one of his soulmates. 

Somewhere far away, a water sign lights up, and the sound of a rock falling into place occurs. He has found one. Now he must find the others. 

\--

The first time they talk about what they are, it's because Vic walks in on his lover the day after they first slept together (in a completely innocent fashion), and Kellin is sat in the water, causing little tornadoes to rise out of them and twirl into small shapes such as animals. The elder man watches him laugh softly too himself, as if overjoyed by what he can do. Kellin gasps in surprise when he sees his other, who only shakes his head and opens his palms for a beautiful little rose to lie between them. His own eyes light up as he meets the taller's, whose smile is bashful and overjoyed. He retreats back to the bedroom and they talk about it. 

"So...Earth?" The pale boy crosses his long legs, tilting his head to the side (His hair is up in a wet, messy bun, leaving Vic to stare at the pale expanse of his neck, internally he thinks he wants to mark him, but not yet). He nods anyway, tucking the flower behind Kellin's ear and smiling as if he'd been handed the sun on a plate. "I guess we have fire and air to find," They both breathe a sigh of relief, because yes this is what they want, and this relationship was so full of happiness, but they were still worried of broaching the topic in case one felt they were not loved. Kellin leans over and presses his lips sweetly to Vic's, whose hands land softly on his lover's waist. They lie down entangled in the morning sun and the soft white sheets, wondering what the future has in store. 

\--

Even sex felt a little incomplete. They'd done it before with other people and it had felt so empty, all hollow versions of love; with each other it felt like a promise, a unity. Even if they never found the other halves, they'd at least have a part of it. Vic's lips against the paler man's thighs were like a whispered prayer, whilst Kellin's hands wrapped in the other's hair, tugging with his lover's head between his thighs was like a condemnation. They felt so at peace together, there was no nagging feeling that this wasn't right, because in retrospect they were each other's destiny. Yet the empty bed space begged for the company of two more bodies, warm and entangled in the sheets. Maybe watching as Kellin's back arches off the bed, or listens to the way their moans sound like a symphony together. Or maybe just appreciating what they had. 

_'Where are they?'_

\--

"We need to find them," Kellin says one day, the bed sheets low on his hips whilst the Mexican man traces the water sign that stands out stark blue against his cerulean, freckled skin. "I'm serious, we need to actively look for them, because they're not going to appear from nowhere," He sits up and looks down at the elder man, who nods slowly, sitting up to place their lips together. The azure eyed boy can for a very long time sense his slow withdrawal, as if he is unsure, despite when they had previously spoke he was enthusiastic and supportive. The younger pulls away, his hand resting on Vic's jaw as he studies his soft russet orbs. "Are you scared?" He asks gently, looking at the other as if he were a box marked 'FRAGILE'.

"A little bit...what if everything changes?" The look in his eyes was so lost, searching for guidance in one of his soulmates for all it was worth because his fears were crawling up and down his veins. 

"It most likely will, but for the better,"

He accepts the soft kiss as comfort and smiles because Kellin just always knows what's best to say. The touch to his hair as his lover twirls the strands around delicate fingertips brings a blissful smile to his lips, leaning his head against his shoulder and accepting the fact that they had a bigger destiny; which was something he was both terrified and excited to face. But it was these moments he'd miss, the calm with the two of them enjoying each other in reverence, when there was more to the party, he imagined silence would not be as still and direct. Rather like stepping into restlessness. 

\--

Across the particularly large puddle named the sea, two other men were in a similar position. The younger, whose accent was much softer and the faint trace of stubble lined his somewhat defined jawline, stared up at his taller companion. His hair was long and onyx in color, falling into the softest caramel eyes. True to his nature, he had a lighter in one hand and a cigarette hanging unlit from between his lips. They share a look between them as the flame engulfs the end of the cigarette and Josh inches closer as if to silently ask for at least a drag. The elder one, Oli, smiles and leans down to instead share their lips, before pressing the cigarette in replacement. 

They had met a month ago, possibly exactly they weren't the best at time. But they'd met in a bar and kissed all evening, and fucked all night. Josh had traced the red fire symbol on the other man's hip with his tongue, whereas Oli returned the favor with his teeth. The next morning they talked about the tattoos, what they meant and what they were. And that was it. No complications, and mostly just sex. That was how they liked their relationships. 

The two of them had been aware that they had another two soulmates out there, Water and Earth but had not found the time to search for them. They both had jobs to attend to,  and not nearly enough money to travel and find them, instead they waited patiently for the couple to come to them. They would find each other, it's just what soulmates did. 

For now they were content by themselves, for Josh was air and Oli was fire, and fire could not live without oxygen in which to burn. Between the two of them they had found a smaller version of what they could have. But room stays open in the empty bed space for when the other two join.

\--

It takes 3 months. Kellin and Vic travel to Germany, then they travel to France, and then in the UK. They're already exhausted and they only have so much money to spend, (of which they had been saving up their entire lives for). The elder is exhausted, as they spend a night in Dover trying to catch their breath, wondering if they were ever going to find their other halves. He voices that he doesn't thing they will find them, and receives a very intense, dirty look from Kellin. "We will find them, I know it, I can feel it," 

They make their way through the towns, knowing that they would feel it when the other was nearby. He had felt a pull to Kellin when they had first met, prompting him to talk to him, a little like a personal compass. Yet he had still been wary of whether he was an element, or just that beautiful. They make quick work of almost every town, and they're about three days in when they feel it. "That way," The darker haired man gasped, eyes wide as he placed a hand on his chest, gesturing with other. Vic's face lit up from the exhausted and downtrodden expression it had been, and drove in the direction. 

It was a little town in Surrey. The river curled around it and the lights reflected off the river, as it disappeared into the distance. Vic drives slowly, following the pull to a nearby club. They breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn't in their home, because it'd be difficult to knock on and explain who they are, what if they'd had friends over that answer the door. They had no idea who they were looking for, what their names were, all they knew was fire and air was what they were looking for. 

It takes them half an hour to push through the grinding, sweaty bodies, past the alcohol, to find them. The taller one was pale, his skin decorated at almost every inch bar his face, the patterns curling around him like he'd willed himself to become art. Or perhaps trying to hide what was clear on his hip, trying to blend it in. His charcoal hair tumbled into his eyes, of which colour neither could see in the low light, but they looked dangerous as they meet Kellin's, the lights flashed in them and for a moment they were red, making him look like the most dangerous person he'd ever come across. And then he smirks. Fire.

The smaller man tucked up against him had messy brown hair and stubble, he looked somewhat older by his style alone, instead of the run down baggy tank top and ripped jeans his partner was sporting, he was somehow surviving in a faux leather jacket and black cutoff skinny jeans. His movements were not at all jolted as the taller whispers in his ear, he moves with grace and yet so firm and masculine that it was like watching a living oxymoron. Air. 

Somewhere in the distance, a light appears above Air and Fire and the sound of a rock falling into place is heard. He has found them all. 

\--

The four make their way out of the club without speaking, a shared excitement in all of them as they step outside. Not surprisingly, the tallest leans against a wall, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as if he hasn't smoked in days. As if purely to show off, he lights the cigarette with his pinky and inhales the smoke. "Oli," the thick British accent takes the two Americans somehow by surprise. He grins and nods to the shorter, who nabs the cigarette from between his lips. He too inhales, and the smoke slowly manipulates itself into shapes with the air. "That's Josh,"

"I'm Vic and this is Kellin," The younger man appeared to be bouncing on his heels with excitement, his bright eyes like diamonds in the moonlight as he smiles. "He's the one that nagged we try and find you," His cheeks flushed red and looks down at his feet briefly.

"So..." Josh started, handing the cigarette back to his lover with a pause "Do you have a place to stay or do you want to come back to ours?" A grin spreads across the others faces as they gather the insinuation (As if the two hadn't been raking their eyes over Kellin and Vic since they met, it was mostly their plan from the start).

\--

They spend the night at Josh and Oli's place. It's the elder that leans down and presses his lips to the faintly blue haired boy's, and Vic and Josh watch with careful fascination as Oli's teeth catch the younger's lips, as his hands dig in against his hips and press him against the wall. They watch as Kellin's slender legs wraps themself around the taller's waist, possibly bruising his thighs on the prominence of them alone. Josh is staring with his mouth hanging open as the other keens and grinds against him, before looking over at Vic with a smirk. He thinks the Mexican tastes mostly of pop and mints, it's enough for him to declare the way to the bedroom. 

It's like playing tetris, sort of, trying to fit them all into the right places. Josh is on his back, with Vic making art of his body, leaving little marks that reminds him he is shared property. His lips are against Kellin's, who tastes of fruit mostly, in comparison to the spicy taste that Oli generally provides, these two are so different. Speaking of whom, the second eldest was enjoying watching Kellin moan into Josh's mouth, making it his personal mission to find every sensitive spot on his body. Eventually, his rids the younger of the jeans that were far too tight around his legs, and mouths at the bulge in his underwear. Josh feels the moan right at the back of his throat and whines as Kellin bites down on his lip.

The whole night passes by in a blur, with Kellin in the Sheffield born boy's lap, and Josh's lips around his cock whilst Vic simply lets his usual partner have some fun, leaning back against the headboard to stroke himself. He never really got to watch Kellin, his fluid movements, the way his hands tangled in his own hair to keep it out of his face. His body moves like water, his hips grinding down. Absently, Vic thinks he's the most beautiful thing ever until Josh takes a turn. He's a little confused, because he's only ever known Kellin, but the four of them were soulmates. 

Together they were beyond comprehension. And together they would build a relationship higher than what they had. 


End file.
